


Quelle Surprise

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get 'cozy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelle Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Physical impediments, close quarters, and (rusty) French  
> Original post: 17 July 2011  
> PROMPT from Watson's Woes: Dialogue fic - a story told entirely with dialogue. Sound effects are permitted if you need them.  
> A/N: I realised later that the title is misleading. They're not surprised at all. But whatever.

"Move your knee. … A little more. … Perfect."  
  
"Your hand is-- Can you--? Lower. There."  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"All right?"  
  
"Fine. You know, this would be easier if you'd worn fewer clothes."  
  
"This coming from the man of a million jumpers."  
  
"What's wrong with my jumpers?"  
  
"Nothing, John. _Achoo!_ Except this one is making my nose itch."  
  
"That's the dust. And you can't blame me for that. You chose this location."  
  
"It has the necessary qualities."  
  
"If you mean it's so 'cozy' that a yogi would find it confining…"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Your overcoat's in the way. I can't quite reach-- That's got it."  
  
"Can you shift your leg to the left? _My_ left."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Sherlock--!"  
  
"I heard it, John. Quiet."  
  
" _Dans ici. Allez! Vite, vite!_ "  
  
"Sherlock…"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
" _S'il vous plait, non!_ "  
  
" _Silence! Assis-toi et arrête pleurnichant!_ "  
  
"Only one of them?"  
  
"No. Three. You have your gun?"  
  
"If I can get it out past your damned coat."  
  
"John--"  
  
"I think my foot's asleep."  
  
"John…"  
  
"Yes, all right."  
  
"On three."  
  
"One…"  
  
"Two…"  
  
"Three!"


End file.
